KB New Year Special
KB New Year Special (also known as KB’s New Year’s Eve Banquet) is a 2012 KB All-Stars comedy film which depicts a series of themed vignettes and features a large ensemble cast. KB Fan Fiction’s 48th feature film was released on 1 Jaunary 2012. The movie is a parody of New Year's Eve (2011) and The Banquet (1991) A large ensemble of actors and crew (including kaiju and Transformers) worked on the film, many in supporting roles and cameos. The principal star is Joshua K. K Brothers’ New Year Special had the largest ensemble cast in a KB movie until The KB Games in 2013. Plot On 31st December 2011, Joshua K, director of KB Fan Fiction, is making the final arrangements for a New Year’s Eve banquet with the help of Godzilla and Moguera in the Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur. Later, at a restaurant in Bukit Bintang Street, they discuss about invitations to the upcoming New Year banquet. They invited their first guests – Fanny Soh, Ka-Rei Goh and May Seven. Then, they meet the four bosses (Ultraman, Gamera, Terry Rex and Ace the Smart) who own the building. All four bosses aim to buy all four blocks proposed by the Malaysian government so they can knock them down and build hotels. Meanwhile, after being nearly run over by a car near Bukit Bintang Street, heavyweight wrestling champion Litra Anne offers her boyfriend, Anguirus, tickets for the banquet, which he accepts after a discussion at a restaurant. At Gigan Homestay, Gigan is having trouble with his wife Gaiga who wants to spend New Year's Eve with her friends in Berjaya Times Square. While shopping, King Ghidorah gets stuck in an elevator with Paris, an aspiring singer who will be providing back-up for MechaGodzilla III, leader of the Mechas band, in his show at Berjaya Times Square. At Gleneagles hospital, Rodan is sent to the ward because the invitation he receives made him go mentally crazy, is kept company by Nurse EVE and Nurse Arcee. Elsewhere, Optimus Prime attempts to go to the Berjaya Times Square, where he is to deliver an important speech, after he malfunctions in truck mode on the other side of Kuala Lumpur. The KL mechanic team came and repaired Optimus Prime. Back at Gigan’s Homestay, Melba and her friends arrive and invite Gigan and Gaiga to the banquet in Berjaya Times Square. Melba realizes that billionaire Afghan Foreign Minister Mohamed Amar is due to arrive in Kuala Lumpur. As midnight approaches, one of the billboard lights of the Berjaya Times Square panel malfunctions, jamming the banquet and forcing Joshua K to call Eleking Jr., an electrician, who the company had fired a few weeks prior. Eleking Jr. repairs the light before midnight. Joshua K throws the banquet to usher in the New Year. Cast Almost 100 well-known K Bros actors appeared in the film, many of them in cameo roles. At the actual banquet, the banquet staff include chefs Bulkhead, Ultraman Leo and Sous Chef EVE, servants Ayanami Rei and Makinami Mari Illustrious, and waiting staff Fanny Soh, May Seven, Ka-Rei Goh, Telesdon, Asuka Langley Shikinami and Gabara. Guests at the banquet include Lolia Chun, Melba, Woo, Annie Nguyen King, King Ghidorah, Monster X, Eleking, Ace the Smart, Biollante, Spiny, the Martian Band, Geronimon, Ultraman Taro, Femigon, Zamusha, Ultraman Ace, the Kung Fu Squadron and the band members of Dinosaur Band. The band performing at the banquet is played by MechaGodzilla, Jet Jaguar, Moguera and Mecha-King Ghidorah (The Mechas). Further roles include Vakishim and Velokron as TV presenters for the Choju Playhouse, with King Caesar, Baragon and Varan as Manchester United soccer players. Zachary and Anne Scarlett Waters, Jr. play a pair of cops, chasing a thief played by Red King. Additional cameos include Doragoris as a filmographer, Skydon as a food vendor, Gomora as a jogger, SpaceGodzilla as a cab driver, and the Martian Band as themselves. Sequels Main articles: KB New Year Special: The Second Celebration and KB New Year Special: Vision 2020 Category:KB All-Stars films Category:Films Category:2012 films Category:Crossovers Category:Films based on other works Category:Films based on fictional events